Disclosure
by Breathesgirl
Summary: A twist to Club Dead. What happens when Sookie doesn't make it out of that trunk alive. What happens when the Queen admits she made a mistake? M rating because it's better to be safe than sorry. Only two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Seething! That's all I feel, WHITE! HOT! ANGER!

Compton. Just the name makes me want to rip him limb from limb! Unfortunately he's 'important' to the Queen so I must leave him intact and still among the undead!

I rip off the trunk lid. She's unconscious from what looks, and smells, like massive blood loss. What was she doing in there any way?

I sniff, were of some sort. Not Alcide, he's spent the day looking for her after he found the car in the garage.

ANGER!

I lift her gently out of the trunk, her heart is barely beating, she's barely breathing, she's limp and so very nearly lifeless. He, stupidly, follows us. I sniff again and smell him all over her, even in areas that should not have been.

I lay her gently on the hood of the car.

"What have you done!" I roar! Suddenly he's on the floor of the garage in front of me, my hands having wrapped around his neck and broken it. He will be lifeless now, for a time, until he heals.

I go back to Sookie, evaluate her. Her heart is slower still, her breathing so shallow as to be non-existent, both slowing even further as I evaluate her. There are now but two choices, I want neither.

I can not let such a bright light in my life become extinguished, neither do I wish to turn her. I wish for it to be her choice. I want to know if she truly wishes to die and stay dead or if she would become like me, a vampire, to forever live in the darkness, to never see the sunlight again.

I can tarry no longer, either way she will be dead but one way, my way, she will at least be still among us!

I tear into my wrist and hold it over her mouth, let the thick drops land. I rejoice when I feel the first drop enter her system and start circulating sluggishly with her blood, becoming one with her. The wound closes and I rip it open again. This pain is nothing compared to the pain the world would feel if she were no longer part of it, the pain I would feel.

A third time I rip my wrist open, this time she reaches up and holds me to her lips, sucks from me the best she can in her nearly lifeless state. I will the blood to flow faster for her to make it easier for her to get that which she needs in order to rise in three nights.

I call Alcide, let him know I have found her, where we are. He's relieved, I am not. She was his responsibility yet he had left her the night before, shifted and left her on the floor of the King's bar.

That worked out though since the one she had been sent to rescue was still lifeless on the floor beside us. What didn't work out was her being nearly drained, possibly worse, by the one she had been sent to rescue.

Ah, here's the wolf now, just as she whimpers. The wound has closed, she wants more. I gladly open my wrist for the fourth time this night and watch as she feeds from her soon to be Maker once again.

I can feel my blood working within her, repairing the damage done to her by HIM!

The wolf brings me bottle after bottle of synthetic. I must remain strong in order to get her in the ground before the sun rises, before I lose her for eternity and beyond.

I instruct the wolf on what to do with Compton, stick him in a coffin and ship him off to the Queen. Wrap the coffin in silver so he can't get out, escape, before the Queen takes her perverse pleasures with him, not that I wouldn't mind being involved in those pleasures, but I have other, more important, things to think about for the foreseeable future.

The wound has closed, she is now dead to the world for a time. I gently place her on the back seat and take off for home.

I make calls as I drive, as we fly along the highway, not caring what the speed limit is. I have a time limit, sunrise, or all will be lost.

Pamela, my child, is my first call. I tell her what has happened and to meet us at one of my lesser known homes in three nights.

The Queen. Her anger is righteous! She rants on but I cut her off, telling her he will be delivered within the next twenty-four hours in a silver wrapped coffin, straight from Jackson. She laughs, her pleasure will be immense, I'm sure, after she rises tomorrow night.

We arrive, with time to spare, at my home. I carry her to the back yard. The best I can do for my sun loving child, I could smell it on her each time I saw her, her love of the sun, is to bury us in the sunniest spot of the back yard so she will be able to feel the warmth of the sun in the earth as she transforms.

I get us covered over just as the first rays hit the earth. Even in her death I can feel her longing for the sun.

As death claims me for the day I feel the first stirrings, the first spark of the bond we will share through eternity.

The nights pass slowly as I wait for my child to rise. If our past dealings have been any indication she will be angry. The question will be at whom. Will it be at me for turning her? Compton for draining her? The Queen for her role in this?

I rouse first the third night, the sun is still up, it will be awhile before Sookie rises, probably around midnight, so I have more time to wonder what my child will be like. Will she retain her telepathy (for her sake I hope not), how will she take to my control of her, will she hate me, wish to see, and continue on with, Compton?

It dawns on me that my child will rise on the longest night of the year, the winter solstice. It will be a long night for certain. Sookie will be volatile, unpredictable.

I hear her mental ramblings: _what happened? where am i? i feel...different._

Her senses kick in, smell first:_ mmmmmmm, earth, something comforting, like home and Gran's pecan pie, something sweet_

Hearing: _traffic, electric sounds of power lines_

Her eyes snap open: dark, but not dark, granules of dirt.

I wrap my arm around her, hold her tight, as we dig our way out of the earth, her grave.

I observe her as she searches within herself for the answers she is seeking, monitor our bond. She is in turmoil, as expected. She expected not to wake at all yet here she is, awake and undead.

She is finding her answers, still in turmoil. She looks to me, her Maker, her friend?

_Eric?_

_Sookie._

Her fear spikes.

Where is Pam? She should have been here several hours ago.

"Come, you need to feed."

Fear spiking higher. She's shaking her head, her body is trembling. She takes off but stops, looks back at me, returns. I hold my hand out to her, not commanding, offering. She takes it. I hold my free arm out to her, she hesitates but comes to me, buries her face in my chest, cries.

"Eric."

"Sookie, my child."

"Why Eric."

"The world would have lost too much if I had let you meet the final death Sookie, I would have lost too much."

"I want to talk, I do, but I can't think straight. I'm dizzy. My throat's on fire. Please, what's happening."

"You need to feed Sookie. Your thoughts will become clearer, you will feel better and the world will right itself."

I hold her tight and take off into the night sky, fly her to my main residence. She struggles at first but calms a little. I let us in, lead her to the kitchen. She speeds for the refrigerator, opens it and drains all the blood I had stored there in her need for blood. She looks to me, a question in her eyes, lust and horror? coming through loud and clear.

She lunges for me, her arousal evident even though the blood was not warmed. I wrap her in my arms, hold her tight, "Sookie, if you truly want this I am willing. If it is the lust I am as well but I will not take you without hearing it from your lips that you want me in that way."

I hear her fangs run down, I feel them bite through my shirt, into my skin, feel her drinking my blood. My own arousal is evident now, painful in its confinement.

She stops drinking, looks up at me with blood on her lips. "Sookie," I groan. She knows not what she's doing to me, or herself. Control, I must. Maintain. Control.

"Eric, please. I must. You must. Please, Eric, please!"

"As you wish my child." I take her right there in the kitchen. The sounds coming from her spur me on. She is...wonderful! Miraculous! She knows what she wants, what feels good to both of us.

She bolts up off the floor and straight to the shower. I hear the water running, feel her confusion still, her contentment.

I go to my, no, our room now, and rummage through my closet until I find one of my Fangtasia t-shirts and an old pair of drawstring track pants. They will have to do until I can take her shopping, or have her calm enough to shop online.

I can feel her amusement now. She must be enjoying her shower. I hear the water shut off, feel how she enjoys the softness of the towel, the smell of the soaps and shampoos she used.

She comes out wrapped in a towel, hair brushed, looking beautiful. I point to the clothes and she puts them on, dropping the towel only after the shirt is on, pulls the pants up and ties them tight.

She comes to me. SHE comes to ME! Wraps herself in my arms, "You smell like home Eric, comfort, home."

"That is because I am your Maker Sookie. I will always, always, be here for you no matter what happens."

"What happened? Why am I a vampire now?"

"What do you remember?"

"I remember driving back to Alcide's, falling asleep in the car. I got out and opened the trunk, hearing a shoe scuff on the concrete, a quick thought, being shoved into the trunk with Bill. BILL! He did this to me! He nearly drained me, or did he drain me completely? He...he...he..." She breaks down, shaking from her sobs, crying at what must have happened.

"Shhhhh. Yes, he nearly drained you. If you had been completely drained I would not have been able to turn you for there would have been nothing left for my blood to attach itself to." I hold her, offering her the comfort of my presence, my embrace, my being.

She has stopped crying. I can feel her hunger. "Sookie, you need to feed again. It will help. When you feel like this tell me, I can not help you find the blood if you do not tell me."

"O..o..okay. I drank it all though. Where will we get more?"

"Blood is abundant if you know where to look. I will call Pam, who should have been here hours ago, and have her bring more."

I call her, "Pam, why are you not here?"

"Master, the Queen is here. She wishes to see you and Sookie at the bar."

"Put her on the phone Pam."

"Northman, what has happened?"

"I have a new child Majesty, I have been taking care of her needs on her rising night."

"Who is your child?"

"Sookie Stackhouse."

"Is this why Compton was sent to me? to keep him out of the way?"

"No Majesty. He drained her and I believe he raped her."

I held the phone from my ear as she screeched, "HE WHAT?!

I will pay for any counselling she may require. Bring her here so we can both hear the story, she can swear her fealty and we will be out of your hair to train her."

"Majesty, please put Pam back on the phone?"

"Master?"

"Empty the club of all humans. I must bring Sookie in, she needs to feed and can't be trusted just yet around them."

"Yes Eric." We hang up.

"You heard Sookie?"

"I did. Why would the Queen pay for counselling?"

"I believe she thinks at least some of this is her fault and she wishes to make sure you will recover without any ill effects."

"Okay." She looks down at the floor, ashamed?

"Sookie, none of this is your fault. You could not have fought him off."

"I shouldn't have opened that trunk Eric."

"Sookie, knowing you you were checking to make sure he was comfortable and not any more injured."

She nodded. I could feel her sadness but she was angry too.

"Come Sookie, we must get to Fangtasia. The Queen wants to hear the story as well. If you wait until then you will only have to tell it once."

"One last question: how do I address you and her in public?"

I smile at her, "for now Eric and Your Majesty will do since it will not be full public. It will be just us, Pam, the Queen and her entourage who are there. The rest we will discuss later."

She nods and holds her arms out so I can lift her to fly. I do and we are landing a short time later in the employee lot behind Fangtasia. Pam is there opening the door for us, saying nothing but leading us to the main bar area where the Queen is sitting on my throne waiting.

I growl when I see who is kneeling before her. Compton. Sookie sees him and rushes at him, anger colouring our bond. "Sookie, stop." She stops dead in her tracks but I can see her fighting against the command, I can feel her anger at both him and me. I take her into my embrace and Pam is beside me with a bottle of blood, the best we offer, and holds it out to her. She takes it and downs it quickly, relaxing as the haze recedes.

I continue holding her though, both to give her the comfort and to prevent her rushing him again if the mood strikes.

She sinks to her knees, "I'm sorry Your Majesty, Eric."

The Queen smiles at her, "You are newborn Sookie. It is to be expected, especially when one has been wronged so badly. Would you please explain to us what happened? You may stand if you wish."

She stands and turns to me, "Eric, before I begin would you please command me to not approach him?"

"Sookie, as your Maker I command you to stay here with me unless I tell you different."

"Thank you." She tells her story about how she had rescued the maggot, her words, from Edgington's compound and driven him back to the garage, how she had opened the trunk in order to check on him and been pushed in when she leaned over to straighten out the comforter he was wrapped in, how she had spent hours trapped in there, frightened, cold and alone. How she had tried to let him know it was her, how he had savagely bitten her, how he had done the unmentionable, unthinkable. Tears were streaming down her face when she was through. "Eric, more blood please?"

Pam is there immediately with another two bottles which she quickly drinks. She wraps herself around me and continues sobbing, not wanting to see Compton, nor even really acknowledge his presence.

"William Compton, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I had been tortured by my maker for days, been denied blood and rest. I was not in my right mind Your Majesty."

"Despite that you should have recognized her scent, stopped yourself."

"Eventually I did Majesty, when she pulled my ear hard, when I had forced myself upon her in every way imaginable."

"Ms. Stackhouse?"

Sookie turns in my arms, looks at the Queen. "I am sorry actions of mine brought this upon you. I sent him here to try to procure you and your telepathy for my kingdom. I told him not to bond with you and not to harm you.

When you are more stable I would like to hear the story of how you met him and the aftermath. I want to see just how badly wrong this thing went even before you were turned."

"With Eric's permission I will tell my story when he thinks I am ready Your Majesty."

"That is all I am asking.

There is one thing left to do. Swear your fealty to me and I will leave you in peace until Eric tells me you are ready to tell it. Meanwhile Bill will be staying at my compound, far away from you."

"Thank you Majesty.

How do I swear fealty Eric?"

I move her forward and kneel with her, whisper the words to her, "I, Sookie Stackhouse, swear fealty to the state of Louisiana. I offer my skills, whatever they may be, in her defence as long as I live here or until I meet the True Death."

We remain kneeling while the Queen repeats her part, "I accept your fealty Sookie Stackhouse and offer my protection as long as you live here or until one of us meets the True Death."

We rise and back away from the Queen's personal space. "One last thing, have you retained your telepathy?"

"I don't know Your Majesty. I rose just tonight and have not been near humans to find out."

"Let me know when you find out then Eric. Let me know how her progress goes and have a counsellor, if she should want or need one, send the bill to me. You should not have to foot the bill for something that was my error."

She rises and leaves us in peace as she had promised.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is an epilogue of sorts. It spans centuries. Time jumps are separated.**

**The final portion is in their present day.**

**I have had a death in the family so once I have dealt with my own personal angst I will see what I can do about outtakes and what not since some have mentioned they would like to see some of her adventures and how she acclimated. Right now I have no ideas for outtakes or anything so if any of you have ideas please feel free to put them in the reviews or my inbox.**

* * *

The Queen did leave us in peace as she had promised.

Sookie took her up on her offer and got counselling to deal with what happened during her human life and her feelings with becoming vampire. It took her nearly three years of counselling, once a week, but she came out a better vampire for the help.

At three months she was finally able to tell her story, their story. The Queen was not merciful to her tormentor. Sookie asked for, and was granted, permission to participate in his punishment. I stayed with her during those nights, as did her counsellor. I did not let her out of my sight. She handled it well, all things considered. She participated for two nights then we took our leave. She could handle no more.

Her friends and family were angry at first, understandably, but eventually came to realize that they would rather have her around as a vampire than not have her at all. Once I felt she was safe around humans we would go to Bon Temps once a week so she could visit with them.

Even the shifter came around once he realized she was not a typical vampire. She didn't have the usual vampire prejudices against the shifting breeds, she saw them as the humans she had always known them as.

Tara was supportive, she even tried dating vampires for a time. Unfortunately she ran across one who was worse even than Compton so swore off dating vampires and stuck with those with a heartbeat.

Her brother, he was a piece of work. He didn't like it, not one bit, but he hung in there because they were family. Eventually he settled down, had a family, let his kids know their Aunt Sookie but he was never truly comfortable around her.

We did eventually discover who pushed her into that trunk. Sookie figured it out during one of her sessions with her counsellor. It was Debbie Pelt, Alcide's former girlfriend, who did it. With my help she took the case before the Supernatural Council claiming a blood offence causing human death against one who was protected. She won and was given, and took, the right to take Debbie's life.

I don't think I have ever seen a happier vampire than she has been since she learned that her telepathy died when she died her mortal death. I think she even did a happy dance, glad to be rid of what she considered a curse, happy to finally have sole possession of her own mind.

She has a place at court whenever we travel down that way, or when they require her special services. She had a hidden blood lust, one she had tamped down, ignored, in her human years. Once we started teaching her weaponry and hand to hand combat she was in her element. She LOVES combat almost as much as her Maker does. She will go down to guard the Queen when her oldest child, Andre, is sent off on assignment with Compton. She's good at it too. She can spot trouble coming from far off, sometimes days in advance.

She saw what Katrina would do to New Orleans, and the rest of the state, and we managed to minimize the damage by boarding up and evacuating to other areas until Katrina blew through and dissipated. There was still damage and we still lost a few vampires but the damage was nowhere near as severe as what it would have been without the warning.

She prevented a vampire massacre at the Rhodes summit. She somehow got wind of what the Fellowship was planning and managed to get the dates moved back a couple of weeks.

She helped prevent a takeover by Nevada. She was itching for a fight, we all were, so we laid our plans and set our traps. The night they attacked was momentous, it was her first true battle and she gloried in it! She was magnificent! She sent five vampires to their true deaths, aided in dozens more and saved many of our number simply by being in the right place at the right time. When all was said and done only three of their number survived. We sent them back to their Master with the message that the same would happen again and again if he should wish to attack again and again.

She spent some months with the Ancient Pythoness after Rhodes. The Pythoness believed, and I concurred, that she was precognitive. We were correct. With some training and confidence she learned to listen to her instincts, and her sight.

She and Pam became like sisters, true siblings, and best friends. Once a month they take off to shop and bond and twice a year they visit some fashion show or other.

Sookie rarely uses my money, she has her own. The Queen ordered that since Compton was the cause he could support her, at least in part. Sookie receives one tenth profit from the sale of his database each month, plus a portion of whatever other monies he has coming in. She is also paid well whenever she works at court or when her precognition comes into play. My child is by no means poor now, even without any monies I may give her.

As my child she has shares in Fangtasia as well. Pam handed off dealing with humans to her once I gave the okay to do so. She does the hiring and firing, scheduling and any paperwork although she leaves signatures up to me. She even helped Pam redesign the bar soon after she was turned. She said it was too dark and foreboding, lending itself more to Goth than anything else. She lightened it up, brought in more colour, better employees. She even managed to find a place for Ginger so she could continue working even though her brain was beyond repair from too much heavy glamouring.

She is four hundred years vampire now and I don't think I have ever seen a happier vampire, unless it's Pam.

I released her two hundred years ago. She's free to come and go as she pleases yet she stays with me. I resigned as Sheriff around the time I released her and we travel the world together. It is a true delight being able to see the world through her eyes.

She has businesses and investments of her own which she handles wonderfully. I know she owns a house or two as emergency bolt holes which she rents out to humans as long as they leave an open invitation for her vampire family to come and go as they please. We rarely use these properties but they are there when needed.

Me? I owe fealty only to my children now. I move from place to place, drifting and enjoying the world. Sookie and I spend as much time together as we can but she promised the Queen she would be available to aid her when she was needed so she spends a good portion of her time still in Louisiana. Right now she's preventing another takeover, this time by Oklahoma.

Oh, there goes the phone. It's Sookie, the uprising is over and everyone is fine. She lost a couple of fingers but they will grow back. She has a surprise for me when she returns in a month but she won't tell me what it is. As she says, a surprise isn't really a surprise if you know what it is, is it?

She and Pam are going to hit one of the fashion shows then she will be home.

The month passes swiftly and she finds me in Greece visiting with old friends. I am happy to see her. I always miss her when she's gone, no matter how long or short the time is.

We say our good-byes and take our leave to have our reunion and so she can give me my surprise.

What's this? She has resigned from the Queen's court? She no longer wishes to travel across the ocean so often. They parted on good terms. Apparently Sophie-Anne is talking of resigning, returning to her homeland of France. It will be good to see her if she should decide to do so. I haven't been back to the States in a century or more. That is Sookie's home, mine is here, in Europe.

Even now, at four hundred, she still likes to sleep in the ground when she can. She says that no matter where she is it feels like home as long as she's in the ground. She especially likes to do this if we're apart saying that no matter where we are it's only home if I'm there with her.

She has something for me?

She hands me a jewellers case. I open it. My eyes tear up, I'm close to crying. She kept the bullets I took for her all these years. She had them made into a ring for me. She is on her knees before me now, a familiar black velvet bag in her hands. "Master, Eric. All those centuries ago you saved my life, gave me another existence, one which has been happier than I could have ever imagined. If you will have me I would like to pledge my eternity to you, to not part from you ever again." She removes the knife from the bag and extends it to me. I take it from her gently, reverently. "Sookie, my child, my pledged. I will gladly take your eternity and give you my own."

FIN


End file.
